


You Love I

by ArtisticErrors



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticErrors/pseuds/ArtisticErrors
Summary: Sans falls in love with a human on the surface. Oh stars, he thinks they're great!





	You Love I

**"I support your new love for gardening, if that's what all this is, but maybe you should try a different flower?"** Sans looked around at all the Forget-Me-Not flowers that lay scattered on the floor of his bedroom. He should have probably picked them up and placed them elsewhere, but the amount of times he coughed up more had made the action seem pointless. However, if he had known the human — well, if he had you were coming over he would have picked them up and hidden them somewhere. The reaction to them is better than he thought it would be though. At the least, he can be glad for that.

"I... Like.. These Ones.. Most." Sans smiled at you after finishing the sentence. Two different reasons, one being that he was able to actually say the ones without a shudder of coughs passing through him, and because it was at least true.... almost. They were pretty flowers, but not quite the ones he adored as much as others. Although, the meaning the flowers held was also something that caught his attention, not that any of it mattered in this moment. He had been coughing them up for the past week, and it seemed to only get worse; many had began to grow attached to his rib cage, growing more and more as it soon surrounded his soul. Sans already knew what was happening and why. The internet does exist for a reason, does it not? And who could he love but the very human standing in his room? Sad as it may be...

Watching you pick up a flower he wondered to himself.. what if.... just maybe- the feelings were mutual? They most likely weren't though. You were a great friend, and that's how it has been for a long while! Besides, there's plenty of humans for you to like instead of a small skeleton like himself. It doesn't bother him as mu-

"Sans?" 

"Wha-" Seems like he lost focused on what was happening seeing as he was now looking at your waving hand that was attempting to snap him back into focus. Confusion and slight concern laid on your face as you asked whether he had heard anything you were saying before, and if he was okay. Trying his best to give a reassuring smile, Sans responded back with, "Sorry.. I'm Fine.."

For a few seconds, you seemed to study him as if to fully determine whether he was really fine or not. Sans hoped no other questions would be asked about his well being as he stared back at you. He could simply lie of course, but he wasn't up for thinking of a lie in the current moment. He let out a mental sigh when you stopped, seeming satisfied with the look over. "Okay. I was saying we can go to the flower shop to find more flowers for your collection." Oh. Sans smiled at the suggestion. Sure, he really didn't need the flowers, but it was nice to spend time with you, and, perhaps, he could ask while there. 

"That Sounds Great!"

** ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ **

The flower shop was practically empty when you and Sans arrived. It wasn't really the season for many people to go out buying flowers, so there wasn't much of an hassle moving about and looking at the many flowers that lay out for sell. A couple minutes had gone by passed since the two of you got there, and now standing near the back of the store you continued looking at the flowers. Sans stood with his back turned to you looking over a pink tulip as he thought over whether he really wanted to ask or not. Asking would finally answer if the feelings he felt were mutual or not... or it would confirm that they were in fact not; not asking would result in possible regrets. Then again, he'd rather know what the feelings were between the two of you than just bottle it up only for him to die without having an answer. With an sigh, he called your name. 

Sans doesn't turn around instantly, but when he finally does, his eyes on down focused on the tulip. This is the moment, huh? Well, no better time then now to get this over with. He doesn't avert his eyelights from the tulip as he speaks the awaiting question, "By Any Chance, Human....Do You.. Love Me?" There it is. The question is out and Sans doesn't know how to feel other than worried about the outcomes. It was already decided that if the feeling weren't mutual, then he'd be fine with that. If they were, he'd be beyond happy, but that didn't mean the worry for either outcome was nonexistent. 

Silence followed after the question lasting for several seconds to the point that Sans thought you hadn't heard him. There wasn't much longer of a wait when you finally spoke, "I... no.. I mean I do.. As a friend." 

Well... there was his answer. Silently staring at the tulip still, Sans stood there in silence not moving or saying another word. When it sounded like you were about to utter an apology, he tried interrupting to say everything was alright; however, that didn't go as plan once a cough went through him causing him to drop the tulip in an effect to quickly cover his mouth. It felt like he was beginning to cough more flowers than usual and the pain had increased. Not wanting any of it to be seen, he did his best to swallow what he could back down only being able to swallow a few. This wasn't going to work, and he couldn't stay here coughing up a river of Forget-Me-Nots, so with one last look at your now worried face, he used a shortcut to appear back in his room where he allowed himself to spit out the flowers that had piled up.

"Wh-" Yet another cough shook the small skeleton not allowing him to speak as he fell to his knees coughing up even more flowers. Stars, it hurt. It hurt so much more than before. Cyan tears trailed down his face as he kept coughing up more and more, along with it came more blood than the previous times. Along side the storm of coughs, there was a suffocating feeling coming from his soul that only grew with each cough. After what felt like hours but was only a few short minutes, the door slammed open to reveal Papyrus, however, Sans didn't stay conscious long enough after that finally falling over in the pile of flowers.

** ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ **

Papyrus sat on the floor in front of Sans who had been laid out on his bed. Sans shirt was removed to reveal his rib cage now a beautiful display of blue flowers growing and tangling with one another. His soul glowed from somewhere in the depths of blue making the flowers themselves seem to radiate a light of their own. 

“Papyrus.. stop it…” Sans voice was a small whisper packed with exhaustion. He watched as green magic worked its way from Papyrus’ fingertips to the garden in his rib cage. He was well aware that whatever ability the magic had before with slowing down the flowers was long gone--Papyrus knew this too, but kept pushing himself anyways. Anything to keep his brother from dusting. Anything to continue holding onto the one other person he cared so much for. All this over a human. Papyrus didn’t respond, instead continuing to use his magic in hopes that it would work again. 

The flowers did indeed seem to pause in their growth for a moment then they began to wilt. Sans could feel his magic draining along with the wilting of the flowers. Along with that was the small glow coming from inside the garden of flowers. Guess this is how he dies, huh? Not that he's upset with it considering he at least got to the surface and met an amazing human he can say he fell in love with. You know, if anything, he's happy with the life he had so far. Weakly raising a hand, he took hold of Papyrus' hand and smiled. "It's.... okay.. Papy. Promise..." Despite the smile that lay on Sans face it didn't stop tears from forming at the edges of Papyrus eye sockets. 

Papyrus only squeezed his brother's hand as he continued to cry. Maybe if.. they didn't make it to the surface. No- If he didn't meet that human this wouldn't be happening. Then again, he knew his bro was happy, so that's what was important. "...Cya, bro."

That smile stayed on Sans face as his body began to slowly dust from his to his skull until nothing was left but the clothing he had left and a pile of wilted flowers on top of his dust. He loved until his death.


End file.
